OPEN, ZOLDYCK'S LAUNDRY
by Oriana CreepyPasta XD
Summary: Keluarga Zoldyck yang terkenal akan pembunuh bayaran, kini berganti profesi? Gaje, humor gagal, ooc! Mind to RnR? Please..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei

**WARNING!**

**TYPO, OOC, AU, GAJE, HUMOR GAGAL. BUKAN MAKSUD PROMOSI. JUST FOR ENJOY**

**tiara. .9 presents**

**OPEN, ZOLDYCK'S LAUNDRY**

CHAPTER 01 - OPEN LAUNDRY

-oOo-

Keluarga Zoldyck adalah keluarga pembunuh. Keluarga Zoldyck melakukan pembunuhan yang wajar. Misalnya seperti, membunuh kuman dari baju dengan di cuci,membunuh lalat dengan semprotan pembasmi serangga, dan membunuh kutu yang ada di bulu burung peliharaan si Milluki, dll.

Sampai suatu saat, datang seorang badut yang suka melet, dan berpose aneh, orang itu bernama Hisoka. Hisoka memegang sebuah baju yang berwarna mencolok ada warna biru,merah muda,merah,ungu,dll. Niatnya Hisoka mau nge-laundry, eehh... Tapi dia jasdi diliatin orang karena dia jalan ke rumah Keluarga Zoldyck dengan memakai sepeda mini beroda empat berwarna merah muda/pink. Hisoka di jalan bertemu Gon.

'' hai Gon! '' sapa Hisoka.

'' iya, om Hisoka ''

'' kamu mau kemana? ''

'' oh, aku mau pulang ''

'' pulang ke rumah?''

'' iyalah! ''

'' oh, ya sudah pulang dulu saja sana ada bapak dirumah ''

'' iya, sudah tahu kok om. Bye ,om badut pergi dulu sana sebelum laundry-nya tutup, sana! ''

Hisoka-pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'' Permioss! ada orang ? '' kata Hisoka.

'' ada, situ sapose? '' jawab Illumi

'' Saya Hisoka. Mau nge-laundry baju ''

'' oh, boleh ''

Illumi berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana keluarga Zoldyck sedang menikmati film keluarga.

'' mak, ada Hisoka yang mau londri baju tuh '' kata Illumi

''oh, mana ? '' jawab Ibu Kikyo

'' tuh, di depan ''

'' oke makasih Illumiku tercayang''

Saat mendengar perkataan itu, Kalluto langsung menyembur Illumi tanpa merasa bersalah.

Lalu ... ''Mana Hisoka bajunya? ''

'' ini, saya tunggu besok ya, bu! ''

'' iya, tapi awas aja ngutang lagi! ''

'' iya dah"

'' sudah sana pulang dulu saja! ''

tiba-tiba Kalluto menyelak pembicaraan

'' Bu! Ibu sayang Illumi? Bukannya ibu gak sayang, ya? Sama Kak Illumi? Biasanya suka di omelin, dijewer, diempos, dipukul pake sapu lidi ''

'' ya, itu kebetulan aja, karena dia baru melakukan satu kebaikan ''

'' ... ''

selesai sudah, Kalluto, Ibu Kikyo segera masuk ke ruang keluarga

'' Kak Killua, ganti Dora the Explorot, biar aku jadi pintar! '' kata Alluka

'' ahh! Yang ada malah mencontohkan yang buruk bukannya mencari sendiri malah nanya-nanya mulu! ''

'' Aaahh! Kak, ganti donk! ''

'' iya-iya ''

Killua mengganti chanel tv, namun saat mereka lewat channel tv Tr*ns Tv ada iklan kulit manggis

_**Kabar gembira untuk kita semua**_

_**Kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya**_

_**Mast*n hadir, dan rawat tubuh kita**_

_**Jadikan hari ini hari Mast*n**_

_**Tampil bersinar, membuatku bahagia**_

_**Badan sehat, rahasia Mast*n herbal**_

_**Rahasia alam dari Indonesia.**_

_**Penuh pesona, pesona Masti*n**_

_**Mast*n.. Gooooooddd**_

semua keluarga Zoldyck hanya tercengo..

'' Kak Killua, udah selesaikan iklan Mast*nnya? Ya, udah ganti! '' cetus Alluka

'' iya! ''

'' woaahhh ini Dora yang saat hari Halloween aku belum pernah nonton Dora yang ini coba kakak Killua yang jawab pertanyaan Dora! ''

'' WHAAT!? Oke... ''

Dora-pun mulai bicara

_**Hari ini, hari halloween**_

'' bukan hariJum'at ''

_**Halloween..**_

'' jum'at! ''

_**Kamu mau pake baju apa saat hari halloween?**_

"Banci."

_**Bagus!**_

'' BAAKAA! ''

Alluka menertawai Killua.

'' MBUAHAHAHAHAHA...! ''

'' what are you doing Alluka! ''

'' nothing just want laugh."

'' O. Tumben bisa bahasa inggris biasanya cuma bisa bahasa bayi ''

'' NANNNII?! ''

'' 閉じ込める! (Tojikomeru!) "

'' hah? Apa tuh artinya? Kak Killua ? ''

'' Gak tahu. Cari aja sendiri! ''

'' ih! Ah! huh! hm! Pelit! ''

'' ya, udah to be-con-ti-nue, dhuluuuu oke! Luka-chan! ''

'' iya tapi... gak usah pake h ngomong dulunya! ''

'' iya ''

TO BE CONTINUE

-oOo-

A/N: haiii... Ini fiksi pertamaku setelah aku berdiam sangat lama. Maaf atas semua TYPO yang ada diatas. Mohon di review, ya? Pliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Togashi Yoshihiro sensei

**Warning!**

**Typo, Au, Gaje, Humor gagal**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Comedy, Parody, Drama.**

**Enjoy!**

Open, Zoldyck's Laundry

Chapter 2

-oOo-

Keadaan di sekolah

Saat pagi Killua,Kalluto,Alluka pergi ke sekolah naik becak. Eh, tunggu.. Pilih naik becak atau jalan kaki? Sudahlah kita lupakan saja, sampai di sekolah mereka masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"ehm-ehm-ehm. Halo anak-anak." ucap sensei Leorio.

"Halo pak..." jawab semua muridnya.

"Kita akan belajar fisika."

"Memang sensei bisa pelajaran Fisika? Bukannya sensei cuma orang yang cabul?" Cetus Bisky.

"eh, tahu dari mana kamu?"

"kan saya sudah berpengalaman lebih dari 50 tahun, sensei! Tapi kalo disini umurku 12 ^-^"

"Bisuke ini adalah guru. Bapak guru ini adalah sensei kamu sensei Leorio!"

"Pak anak TK juga sudah tahu,pak, kalau itu bapak guru atau ibu guru."

"udah Bisky diem!"

"woh, gak bisa donk sensei!"

"Kenapa? "

"Sensei nyuruh mulu gak cape apa? Nanti disuruh ngerjain Pr, jawab soal, banyak deh sensei! Apa gak konslet tuh mulut, sensei?"

Sensei Leorio melanjutkan pelajarannya, saat pelajaran yang ketiga bell berbunyi,itu menandakan bahwa istirahat. Killua segera ke kantin agar tidak kehabisan Nasi goreng.

"pak Doboro , beli Nasi goreng.." kata Killua

"Iya, de Killua" jawab Pak Doboro si penjual nasi goreng.

"makasih pak, ini uangnya"

Killua mendatangi Gon yang masih bingung mau beli apa.

"Hey, Gon!" sapa Killua

"eh, iya ada apa?" jawab Gon

"Kamu beli apa?"

"aku lagi bingung nih beli apa.."

"beli Nasgor aja atau nasduk atau naskol.''

"Apa tuh naskol?"

''nasi jengkol."

"buekkhh.,.,.,.,. oh,ya Aku beli ayam Kici-kici aja deh."

"Apa tuh ?"

"itu, IHO! Mie yang rasanya Kici-kici/Krispy"

"oh.. Itu..."

Gon pergi menemui Zazan si penjual mi.

"bu Zazan beli Mi Kici-kici donk" kata Gon ingin beli mi

"okeh.. Inih mieh nyah Ghon"

"oke, ini uangnya"

"Gon!" panggil Killua pada Gon

"apa? Killua?"

"Aku beli minuman dulu"

"iya"

Killua-pun pergi membeli minum.

"hi..hi..hii.." tawa Tonpa

''ape Tong?"

''ngakk, mau beli minum ? Nih yang ini aja, gratis kok"

''oh, makasih deh"

"Iya, hi.. Hi.. Hi.. Di gak tau * ucap Tonpa dalam hatinya dengan wajah asing *"

Killua segera menemukan Gon, yang sedang memakan mie Kici-kicinya

'' Gon ayo kita balik ke kelas"

'' oke Killua"

Sesampainya di kelas mereka memakan makanan yang mereka beli

'' Gon!" cetus Killua

'' Apa?" jawab Gon

'' kamu haus, gak?"

'' oh, haus tapi aku bawa minum sendiri"

'' Oh, ya udah aku mau minum dulu"

'' Killua aku sudah habis makanannya. Kamu cepetan makannya!"

'' oke, nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam"

Killua segera menghabiskannya, setelah itu bell berbunyi, bunyinya ' BAKEKOK... '

Menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah habis.

'' Gon... Gon!" bisik Killua

'' apa?"

'' kok aku pegel linu, sih?"

'' ya, gak tahu"

'' padahal aku makan nasi goreng doang"

'' nah, karena nasi goreng itu,mungkin?"

'' iih, bukan! Masa teganya pak Doboro? Gak mungkin dari nasi gorenglah!"

'' oh, aku tahu. Mungkin karena kamu minum air minum yang kamu beli tadi,kali"

'' ah, masa? Masa,sih? Tapi mungkin juga, ya... Kan,kalo nasi goreng baik-baik aja pasti minumnya!"

" * Tiba-tiba Tonpa muncul di alur cerita dengan mengatakan.. * he.. Dia baru nyadar ''

' PETOT ' Bunyi bell pulang,mereka segera pulang dari sekolah.

Killua bertemu Hisoka dijalan sedang berpose sambil tersenyum dan dibawah ada kotak untuk menaruh koin.

'' om, om Hisoka!" teriak Killua

Saat bertemu dengan Killua, Hisoka langsung mendekatinya.

'' Killua, mamah udah selesai belum baju laundry punya om Hisoka?"

'' udah kayaknya,deh"

'' ok, om Hisoka ke rumah kamu,ya nebeng becak"

'' gak muat om, kan ada aku,Kalluto,Alluka juga emangnya om mau nyempil diban?"

'' ya, enggak sehh, ya sudah deh om jalan kaki aja"

'' ya udah sono"

Hisoka terpaksa untuk jalan kaki, saat Hisoka sampai,Killua sudah datang duluan

'' hmm, ekskius mi.. Enibadi hom?" sapa Hisoka

'' iya, pasti Hisoka." jawab ibu Kikyo

'' kok, tahu?"

'' ya, udah ketahuan dari suara,dari cara ngomongnya,yang gak bisa berbahasa inggris,plus sudah ketahuan ini yang paling gampang"

'' apa tuh?"

'' dari tulisannya,kan itu sudah tertulis sapa Hisoka :B"

'' oh.. Ngomong-ngomong baju saya sudah selesai?"

'' oh, sudah, kok, nih"

' Tidung.. ' bunyi hp ibu Kikyo.

'' wah, ada BBM, oh dari jeng Palm" kata ibu Kikyo

'' wah, hp-nya sama diskon,dong!"

'' pengen banget.." cetus Alluka yang sedang lewat

'' ih, anak gak jelas" kata Hisoka

'' nih, Hisoka bajunya" kata ibu Kikyo

'' diskon, ya!"

'' ok, deh"

Hisoka-pun pergi dari rumah keluarga Zoldyck dan ganti baju yang barusan ia ambil dari laundryan. Hisoka mengatakan

'' hah... Indahnya"

Oke sampai disini dulu chapter 2-nya oke...

'' woi, gw belum selesai ngomong,woii!"

'' Sobodo Teuing bukan urusan aing!" jawab narator •_-

-oOo-

A/n: chapter 2 sudah update. Maaf banget kalo typo yang suka nyempil-_-

Menurutku, disini Hisoka OOC. Pake banget gak ya? Wkwk.. *dilempar* oke lah, waktunya balas review..

**Ukimitaro: Arigatou banyak aku usahain,deh agar update lebih banyak *HIKSS* **

**Tsukihana-chan: Arigatou senpai, aku sudah lanjut chapternya tapi maaf ya kalau agak garing**

**KxN: Terima kasih KxN! Arigatou!**

**Senpai-senpai arigatou atas review-review-nya! Hontoni Arigatou!**

Boleh aku minta satu hal. Review please, aku butuh kritik dan saran yang positif, namun tidak flame,ya!

Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:**

**Typo, Gajee, Humor gagal, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Togashi-sensei.**

Selamat membaca!

Keluarga Zoldyck

Saat hari minggu telah tiba, Killua bersepeda pagi bersama Gon.

"Gon, kita bersepeda kemana?" tanya Killua

"Kemana... Kemana... Kemana..." jawab Gon

"Yang boneng ngapa!"

"Ya, sudah, kita ke... Arah danau blablabla" jawab Gon.

Mereka-oun berjalan ke arah danau blablabla. Saat di tengah perjalanan mereka berdua kelaparan,

"Owh! Aku lapar! Kita beli sesuatu dulu, yuk!" ajak Killua pada Gon.

Mereka memakan Omelete isi daging. Untung saja Killua punya simpanan, eeh... Maksudnya uang simpanan. 'Om-nom-nom'. Saat selesai makan, Gon bertanya pada Killua, "Eh, kapan-kapan kita buat grup band, mau gak?"

"Band apa?" tanya Killua

"Namanya BKT 47. Banci Kanal Timur 47" jawab Gon dengan bangganya.

"Wae! Jangan Banci!" Killua memprotes ide 'cemerlang' Gon. Karena takut, emage-nya yang tampan dan cool menjadi hilang begitu saja

"Trus, apa?" Gon balik bertanya pada Killua. Ia agak lesu karena idenya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sahabatnya.

"Buntelan Kentut Timur 47."

".." Gon pasrah mendengar kata itu, Gon mengingat dirinya dulu. Setiap Gon melewati ayahnya, ia tak sengaja buang gas. Kena omelan deh.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sampai di danau blablabla, Gon dan Killua segera duduk di tepi danau. 4 jam kemudian.

Gon dan Killua segera pulang ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya. Setelah Killua pulang sekolah ia melihat badut sedang merayu seorang wanita berambut merah muda.

"Om Hisoka!" cetusnya, tetapi Hisoka tak menanggapinya. Hisoka membuka jaketnya dan menunjukkan kaus polos putih yang hanya ada bentuk hati di tengah-tengahnya,

"Aku... Cinta.., kamu!" sambil kiss bye dan bergaya sok cool pada wanita itu, yaitu, Machi.

"O-om, Hisoka!" teriaknya, Killua mulai kesal dengan Hisoka.

"Grrrr... AUUUUU!" auman Killua terdengar oleh semua orang. Killua merasa malu dengan suaranya.

"Apa, sih?!" ucap Hisoka.

"Hari sudah larut!"

"Lagian, harinya di larutin, lagi pula ini masih siang! Masih Jam 16.00!"

"Iih! Tau ah!"

"..." Killua meninggalkan Hisoka. Dan baru setengah jalan untuk menuju ke rumahnya, rintik-rintik hujan mulai mengguyuri Killua, hujan semakin deras-deras-deras dan deras

_Duuh, harus udah sampai di rumah nih!_ gumamnya.

Sesampainya, Killua melihat rumahnya kosong. Ternyata, keluarganya sedang membeli alat elektronik untuk membersihkan hidung. '**DUAAR!' **suara petir yang membuatnya kaget, ia pergi ke ruang keluarga dan tak sengaja melihat foto bebuyutnya yang botak pitak itu.

"Ya, ampun... Wajahnya terlihat sangat tua" ucapnya

Lalu, '**DUAARR!' **suara petir yang kali ini membuat listrik rumah Killua padam, Killua segera mengambil handphonenya. "Duh! Cepat donk jangan lemot! Uh!" Kata Killua dengan penuh kesal, baru 3 menit kemudian handphonenya menyala, karena gelap entah apa tombol yang ia tekan tiba-tiba menyala terang. "Fiuuh, akhirnya," ucapnya dengan tenang.

Namun, cahayanya mulai redup kembali. Killua mulai khawatir. Lalu, '**DUAARR!' **suara petir yang semakin mencekam suasana.

"Ayo-ayo-ayo!" gumamnya ke handphone tersebut. Tiba-tiba handphone Killua mengeluarkan cahaya dan gambar hantu yang menyeramkan diliputi oleh suara yang menyeramkan, suara petir yang menyeramkan, juga cahaya petir yang membuat Killua kaget lebih menyeramkan, suasana yang menyeramkan, tampangnya yang kini mulai memelas. Killua hanya duduk di pojokkan dan memasang mata yang melas, sungguh melasnya dirinya, dirinya merasa melas sambil memegang handphone yang melas.

Hawa dingin yang masih ia rasakan, sementara hujan masih deras. Handphonenya berbunyi, tanda ada yang mengirim surel. Ternyata, Gon mengirm sebuah surel

"_ Pulau Paus, 26-11-2014._

_Untuk Killua._

_Killua, bacalah ini._

_BACALAH ini Killua!_

_10 hal yang aku tahu tentang kamu, Killua._

_1. Kamu membaca surel ini._

_2. Kamu manusia setengah monster :v_

_3. Kamu gak bisa nyebutin huruf 'P' kalo bibir atas dan bibir bawahmu tidak bersentuhan._

_4. Kamu baru saja mencobanya._

_6. Kamu tersenyum sendiri._

_7. Sampai kamu ga sadar kalo sebenarnya no.5 itu ga ada._

_8. Kamu cek no. 5. Ternyata emang ga ada._

_9. Kamu ketawa sendiri sambil agak memaki- maki dalam hati._

_Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan Kawan_

_1. Kill, kamu memang malas untuk membaca semua kata 'Kawan' di atas._

_2. Kmu ga sadar di antaranya ada kata 'Kawin'._

_3. Kamu terus mencari perkataan 'Kawin' yang sebenarnya memang tidak ada._

_4. Killua, kamu sudah kena jebakan betmen! _

_Hhahahahahahhaha Ada 3 (tiga) Hal yang gaƙ bisa dilakukan oleh manusia, juga teemasuk kamu Killua._

_1 : Menjilat Sikunya Sendiri.._

_2 : Melihat Kupingnya sendiri tanpa bantuan cermin.._

_3. Gak bisa bernafas jika sedang mengeluarkan lidah._

_Sudah,... masukin lagi lidahnya! !..cuma ngetest aja koq tadi_

_Hehehe...hehehe...hehhee..̅_

_pasti kamu keluarin khan lidahmu,_

_Terima kasih, Killua_

Maaf kalau mirip surat."

Itu adalah isi surel yang Gon kirim ke Killua.

"Ah, terlalu lebay. Udah seperti ngirim surat beneran ke orang penting, pakai tanggalnya lgi sudah tahu ada tanggal saat Gon kirim surelnya." gumamnya dalam hati. Dan sambil tertawa sendiri setelah membaca isi surel tersebut dan mencobanya.

'Ngeek' pintu rumah Killua tiba-tiba terbuka, 'jeejereeng!' sesosok Hisoka yang basah kuyub dan meminta bajunya untuk segera di laundry.

*sfx: horror music, on!*

"Killuaku tercayang... Om minta baju om di laundry donk cayang.,," pinta Hisoka pada Killua

"Enggak!" jawabnya

"Iho! Kenapa? Kamu marah, ya?"

"Enggak!" sahutnya kembali

"Marah?" tanya Hisoka lagi

"Enggak" jawab Killua

"Marah!"

"Enggak!"

"Marah!"

"Enggak!"

"Marah?"

"Enggak"

"Marah!"

"Enggak!"

"Marah!"

"Enggak!"

"Marah?"

"Enggak"

"Marah!"

"Enggak!"

"Marah?"

"Enggak"

"Marah!"

"Enggak!"

"Marah!"

"Enggak!.. Berhenti! Aku lelah!" teriak Killua

"Huh! Sombong!" ucap Hisoka

"Bodo!" sahut Killua

"Amat"

"Dasar!"

"Jelek!"

"Eh, tapi-kan ini lagi mati lampu!"

"Ha? Ampun dah ah-ah-ah!"

Hisoka pulang ke rumahnya karena rumah Killua mati listrik, bukan mati lampu, sebenarnya, istilah mati lampu dari mana, ya? Hehe, lupakan. Saat 6 jam kemudian, barulah listrik menyala. Setelah listrik menyala, keluarga Zoldyck barulah pulang.

Setelah ituh, Happy Ending... Tapi berarti bukan chapt ini berakhir di sini, ya!

Selesai.

-o0o-

A/N: Bagaimana, pendapat kalian tentang fiks, chapter ke-tiga ini? Kurang jelas ya? Ehehe.. Tolong, minta pendapatnya ya. ^-^~


End file.
